Splatoon: Forbidden Color
by dukefire
Summary: Long ago after the Great Turf War, a special color of inkling devotted their lives to ensure the safety of those that lived in Inkopolis. These inklings lived far from their home to stop the Octarians. They were special and unique, using their minds to conquer all. There they thrived protecting the borders within Octo Valley, till disaster struck as things turn dark. K to be safe
Before we begin, this is my first time writing a fan-fic and a story. So, there will be grammatical errors and awkwardness. Do NOT copy my stuff or anyone else's, it's hard work writing this stuff. But, aside from that, I hope you like it!

There was once a legend forgotten within the lost sunken scrolls. Scrolls that held one of the greatest secrets of the Great Turf War: Red inklings.

Red inklings were known to have great strategy and were cunning fighters that helped the inklings win the war against the Octarians. Red inklings were rare since the color was forbidden within the inkling mainstream, as it was deemed the color of violence.

Once the Octarians lost the battle and fled underground in the Kettles, the inklings decided to let the red Inklings, or "reds" as they were often called, live near the borders that divided Octo Valley and Inkopolis to prevent another turf war from happening. As long the many red Inkling settlements on the border remained and their descendants still stood, the Octolings couldn't make a move on Inkling territory without suffering many casualties from the traps that the cunning reds have set. Peace was set to last forever for the inklings, but it wasn't long before the most tragic event happened to the many settlements.

One by one, each red settlement had began to disappear. As other Inklings investigated, there was no trace of the reds inklings that had lived there before. Only an ink so endlessly blackend, it was unlike any other ink the reds had ever seen stained across the settlement grounds.

The number of villages had began to wane, no one, not even the great leaders if each settlement knew what was causing these odd losses.

Finally, there was only one settlement that remained, the small but, close-knit red settlement of Univille. Everything seemed peaceful, every member of the small population fortified their settlement walls, established a curfew for all citizens, and isolated all entrances to their home, in the hopes of preventing what had happened to the other settlements.

On a warm day, when the sun had beamed, the sky was free of clouds, every red inkling of Univille had made the fatal mistake of letting their guard down. Everyone had gathered in the town square, discussing stories of the Great Turf War late into the night.

Soldiers had forgotton their weapons at home and guards were excused from their duties for the evening.

And that was when the Octolings attacked.

 _ **Year 300065 (15 years before the present day of inkopolis or what year IDK, couldn't tell a solid year)**_

 _ **In the Octarian lair**_

 **Octo General #1:** I had enough of this long stalemate! We've all been hiding here underground since we lost the great turf war and we are still here cause of the those red inklings living near the border!

 **Octo General #2:** You don't have to remind us in that tone.

 **Octo General #1:** If it wasn't for your last plan, we wouldn't have lost that much men when we tried storming through the town your way!

 **Octo General #2:** Excuse me, I saw that your plan was the most unnecessary plan I have seen to lose more men then my plan.

 **Octo General #1:** Why you little-

 **?:** ENOUGH!

The two generals stopped their heated bickering and returned to their seats, still sending sharpened glares at one another.

 **Octo Commander:** We've been through this many times and I don't want to repeat again in the gathering.

The two generals stared at each other, still lukewarm about their argument. The commander takes out a worn map and spreads it out onto the council table, harsh red markings covered the expanse of the map.

 **Octo Commander:** We have lost our power due to those inklings stealing our zapfish after the Great Turf war 100 years ago and we still have no way of claiming our power source back cause of the last red inkling's town Univille standing at the borderline to Inkopolis. We need to end this stalemate so the octolings can crush that town once and for all in order to get our power source back from those inklings. Any suggestions? _all of the generals proposed their own ideas_

 **Octo General #1:** How about we charge straight into the town.

 **Octo General #2:** Come now, your plan always end up having to lose loads of soldiers in the charge and keep in mind that our spawn machines is limited due to power for our soldiers to come back after being splatted, mine is to sneak in the town while they are asleep. Now that's a great plan.

 **Octo General #3:** you forgot that the town is fortified with traps and guards everywhere, infiltration is not an option day or night. We can try split tactic to distract those red inklings on one side and attack on another side.  
The generals continue to discuss while the commander is sulking from all of the failed plans to destroy the town till a voice was heard

 **?:** Yo, I may have a plan to make those red inklings fade out to black for good.

Everyone stopped and turned as they saw an octopus with his familiar headphones walking in the room: DJ Octavio.

 **Octo Commander:** DJ Octavio, we were just discussing about erasing the town for good, what plan do you have in mind?

 **DJ Octavio:** we have a new weapon that can destroy those red slimy hipsters without any casualties, this weapon has been forbidden to be used to both inklings and octolings races for its destructive outcome. Some of the octarians decided to test its effects on the nearby towns to see if its enough to take down those red inklings for good.

 _All of the octarians knew what Octavio was talking about and agrees without any hesitation._

 **Octo General #1:** I believe it's time to use it against those red inkling to finish them once and for all!

 **Octo Commander:** spread the news to all Octarians to prepare themselves for battle, the time that this stalemate ends today!

 _ **Univille, 20 miles away from Octo Valley**_

 **R. inkling #2:** unit 1, what is your status on the watch tower?

 **R. inkling #1:** this is unit 1, no octolings sighted except for a few birds in the sky. Will continue to sweep for any strange activity.

 **R. inkling#2:** affirmative unit 1, continue your lookout sweep. Univille is a peace small town with red inklings living in the town lively like any other town, but this town is always on guard since it's on the borderline between Octoling and Inkling territory.

 **Inside the town**  
The day was a nice day today and many of the red inklings were taking a break from guard duty since they think that the octarians have halt their attack. The peaceful day though wasn't going to last, as time continued to pass until sunset, a red inkling spotted the octarians coming to the town in a vast number of them. The lookout started the alarms. Inklings started to gather their equipment to head for battle to defend their town

 **Inside the command center**  
The soldiers and generals in the building suit up in battle gear while the alarms are continuing to sounding off. Some of the generals are calling the rest of the inklings inside the town to deploy immdiately for the octarians coming.

 **General:** get all the inklings ready for battle, it's a big emergency.

 **soldier:** yes sir

 **At a home residence**  
An inkling couple is holding a small 3 year old inkling while slowly walking towards an infant room.

 **?:** Aww...isn't he so cute honey.

 **?:** yes, he has your eyes and my look. What should we name him tatsu?

 **Tatsu:** I think we should name him...duke? Is that ok akame?

 **Akame:** Yes, duke sounds like a good name to me.  
As the couple puts their young child into the crib to put him to sleep, a 6 year old girl inkling wearing clothes normally boy inklings wear runs into the room holding a phone looking like it's urgent

 **Akame:** Erina, is it the town's generals summoning us? Tell them that they can wait a little longer.

 **Erina: ITS THE OCTOLINGS, THEY ARE COMING FOR THE TOWN AND THIS IS URGENT!**

 **Akame:** honey we need to go, this is a serious code red for the situation here for the town. Erina, please watch over you young brother duke while we are gone. Hide in the basement shelter to avoid fire when they come in the town.

 **Erina:** Ok mom, please be safe.

She takes his brother from her parent's arms and heads down to the basement shelter. The parents gear up for the octoling battle coming up and heads towards the town's HQ for the summons.

 **10 miles away from univille under a full moon.**  
All the octolings appear in a line that's blocking some of the moonlight that is shine to the town, preparing for their final assault to end the stalemate.

 **Octo Commander:** Sir, all the soldiers are in position ready for your command.

 **DJ Octavio:** good fire the secret weapon.

Missiles was fire over univille and exploded in multiple parts of the town releasing black ink.

 **Octo General #1:** The secret weapon is released to the town and most of the red inklings are defenceless.

 **DJ Octavio:** good, now's the time to end this game once and for all. Charge!  
At the town, the red inklings were weakened for those that were exposed to the black ink outside, the ones inside saw what was happening since they receive info from the other towns before they vanished in the same ink it was described from the messages. This was the Red inkling's their last stand. All the adult gathered their weapons and the kids head for shelter in the house's basement. All the inklings ready for battle said these words before heading into war regardless if they were covered in black ink or not.  
 **We maybe hindered since our opponents** **have the upper hand, but that doesn't mean that we are not helpless. We will fight to the bitter end and we swore that the octarians will not pass the borders of this town after the Great Turf War. Stand your ground and may our efforts be remembered to each other. Fight for your family, fight for your children, fight for honor. To battle everyone!**

 **DJ Octavio:** Lets kick this final attack with some music shall we.

Music playing *Paint it Black*

The Octarians charged into the town with their morale high knowing that the red inklings that was holding the fort is now weak to end the stalemate once and for all. The red inklings were suffering for the black ink was acting as a poison to affect their performance, the respawn time to recover after being splatted and making them lose their strength to the point to near death. The worst part is that their numbers was **PERMANENTLY** going down slowly since the effects doesn't go away even if they were splatted. One by one they were tanked due to the black ink, the ones that wasn't affected was soon bathed into the black ink like everyone else.

 _ **2 hours later into the final assault**_

The massacre on univille was a complete mess with black, purple and red ink sprayed everywhere on the houses and walls. The octarians were satisfied that the long stalemate was now over, but DJ octavio wanted to make sure that all of the red slimy hipsters were gone for good. He told the octarians to make sure that there are no more red inkling in the town. The octarians started to search the homes with full inspection, and one found out that the houses has a secret basement for hiding in case of an invasion would happen to the town. The young inklings were defenceless with no weapon or experience to help them evade the octarians. The octarians were about to almost confirm the elimination of all the red inklings. However, one house was still active knowing that there are survivors in that house, the octolings headed to the house to finish the job once and for all. Inside the house was the two high ranked commanders defending their children from the danger coming towards them.

 **Akume:** Tatsu, we won't be able to hold off all of those octolings coming to the house. We are outnumbered and weakened.

 **Tatsu:** Erina, take your brother and run as far from the town to avoid the octolings to capture you.

 **Erina:** but what about mom and you?

 **Akume:** Don't worry about us sweetie, we will be fine. Go now and we will be behind you.

Erina was sad to know that her parents won't be coming along and was worried about her young brother not knowing about his parents. She followed her parent's last wish and escaped through the backdoor to escape the town.

 **Akume:** Hope you are ready Tatsu.

 **Tatsu:** I'm always ready for a fight Akume.

As soon as the octolings head into the house, ink was sprayed all around the house

 **Outskirts of town**  
Erina was heading towards the town's back gates where she can hide in the forest that 15 miles away from the town to escape the octarians. She didn't see where she was going and soon she crashed into an octoling. The octoling turned around with erina scared with her little brother in her arms, but she saw that this octoling was different then the rest. She was panicking when she saw the town's residence was completely wiped out and she never wanted to kill anyone once she saw the devastation. She had orders to follow from DJ Octavio to eliminate all of the red inklings, but she couldn't cause of the fear in the young inkling's eyes. The octoling paused for a moment and then slowly putting her weapon down.

 **Octoling:** Go now inkling, I'll cover your tracks

Erina was surprised for what this octoling decided and quickly left to flee into the forest. Before she left for the forest, she asked the octoling a question.

 **Erina:** why didn't you shoot me?

 **Octoling:** ...I didn't wanted to take a life, I promised my parents that I wouldn't do it, even if I defy the octarians' rules

 **Erina:** before I go, what is your name?

 **Octoling:** my name is sekai. Now go, I'll cover you

Erina fled into the forest soon after and that one octoling walked back to join the rest of the octarians.

 **Erina:** I guess not all of the octarians are bad like what my parents said, but I still must keep my distance away from them in order to keep both of us safe. My brother, I will take care of you, no matter how bad the situation is.

 _ **Back at the ransacked Univille.**_

Most of the red inklings were wiped out after the invasion, however the remaining survivors were captured for the octarians to use the red inkling's data of plans and strategies to make sure that their victory was well kept away from the inklings once the zapfish has been reclaimed.

 **DJ Octavio** : so where have you hidden your information of your battle strategies?

 **General:** you can go screw yourself elsewhere Octavio. The red inkling will never give you what you need.

 **DJ Octavio:** we shall see about that. Take the prisoners back to HQ, we will torture the information out of them, even if we have to do it till you drop dead.

 _ **With the octarians thinking that the war with red inklings is over, they now have no problem getting the zapfish from the inklings, but there are now only two desendents of the red inklings has fled from the town which the octarians doesn't know. Only time will tell when those two races will collide again in the heat of battle.**_

 **That's it for now, if enough of you people/inklings like it. I will continue the story. Make sure you follow if you want to keep with the story.**  
 **STAY FRESH everyone.**


End file.
